


oh fuck! he’s hot!

by deargyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute Kids, Kim Mingyu & Xu Ming Hao | The8 are Best Friends, M/M, Making Out, Mingyu being a nervous wreck of a dad, Shy Lee Chan | Dino, Sua is adorable, a mention of seokmin, dance instructor and preschool teacher! lee chan, dilf! mingyu, hao’s a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deargyu/pseuds/deargyu
Summary: Mingyu was nervous for Sua’s first day of school. Preschool was easy, Mingyu had no idea why he was so nervous.He’d went to the parent teacher conference and got a huge crush on Sua’s preschool teacher with a lot of ass.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Chan | Dino
Kudos: 23





	oh fuck! he’s hot!

**Author's Note:**

> the —<3— is just hornee mingyu so yeah feel free to skip

It was Sua's first day of preschool and Mingyu could've been nervous as ever. He held his daughter by the hand as he slammed the car door shut. Mingyu was significantly taller than his daughter, but that's fine. He walked down to the main office as Sua just was giggly.

"Am so excited!" She cheered, her cheeks reaching her eyes as Mingyu couldn't help but coo. Sua has been an angel for the past four years. She only cried every night for the first two years, but Mingyu would sacrifice everything for his daughter.

"So you go right, left, a little more, and the the third door to your right." The receptionist gave him instructions as she winked. Mingyu just bowed in appreciation as he held his daughter tightly as they walked down the halls. The halls were very vibrant, vibrant shades of teal and green with little paintings of butterflies and plants.

"Is it here?" Mingyu spoke to himself as the door read 'Mr. Lee'. He decided to knock on the door as the door opened. "Oh! You must be our new student!" The person crouched to Sua's height. "I'm your substitute teacher for right now, your teacher didn't feel well today. I'm Mr. Boo!" He had a warm smile as Sua giggled, nodding.

Mingyu just bowed and left, so he has to pick Sua up after four hours. That isn't a lot of time, then why is he so nervous? Maybe because it's his first time being a parent, a single parent at that.

After all, the day went pretty well! Sua told Mingyu all about her day. From playing with other kids to being able to see her teacher in a FaceTime with Mr. Boo.

Mingyu was just relieved that Sua was having fun and enjoying herself in school. Preschool should mostly be about learning the alphabet and eating snacks.

It's been a few months at this point. It had become a daily routine for Mingyu to drive Sua to school, walk with her, and then anxiously wait at home until it's time to pick her up. Maybe he should get a hobby in his free time.

"Ma, should I try dance classes?" Mingyu asked his mom when he and Sua visited his parents' house for the weekend. "Of course Mingyu! What's stopping you? You deserve a break after taking care of Sua so well." His mom smiled as she smoothed back Sua's frizzy hair.

That's it.

Mingyu's decided to do it, after Sua's parent meeting for school, he'll drop her off at his parents' and go to a dance class. It'll help him build back confidence. 'Oh what happened to cocky Kim Mingyu, I'm missing him' Is what Minghao would say when him, Minghao, and Seokmin hung out.

Mingyu just didn't have time. Had felt exhausted. Working for Sua to haves good life. He'd been working virtually, it'd just been easier.

"Let's go go go!" Sua clung onto her dad as she dragged him through the long hallways into her classroom. The classroom was neat, and perfect for a kid. Bright colors, picture books, games, and a little snack area in the corner.

Mingyu took a seat next to the empty space between the connecting table as Sua sat on his lap. The other parents just stared at him, some taking quick peeks, others just staring at hik with no shame. Mingyu felt a tad awkward since the parents' kids were running around.

Clap! Clap!

Clapping noises were heard from the door as Mingyu's attention was turned to the clapping. "Welcome everybody! As you know, I am your kid's teacher, Lee Chan." The guy spoke with a grin displaying perfect teeth, curved at the ends, and pearly white teeth. Mingyu was at awe.

Oh fuck! He's hot. Mingyu's thoughts went rampant.

The teacher seemed so nice as he explained, putting a presentation on the board as he spoke. Reading off each bullet point. Mingyu tried to focus, he really did. But his eyes would stray from the board and down to the teacher's... ass.

Maybe he might have a slight crush on Sua's teacher, who he's only seen this one time.

"Kwan! Can you take the kids outside to play while I talk to the parents?" Chan asked Mr. Boo as he nodded, quickly collecting the kids. "Let's go outside! With spaceships and flying ponies!" The teacher's assistant cheered as it only got the little kids more hyped.

"I go?" Sua got Mingyu's attention again. Her sparkling eyes as Mingyu bit his lip. All the kids had to go? He sighed as he nodded, a small smile as Sua smiled even more, poking Mingyu's nose before hopping off his lap and running after the rest of the kids.

Now it was just the adults. Mingyu just watched as Chan put on little pictures to talk. Mostly talking about his life story. "Hi, I might look young, because I am, I am twenty three." Mingyu was shocked, he's two years older than Sua's teacher? No way.

"I lived here.. blah blah blah... And now I love dancing, especially with the little ones, so if they come home and show you their moves. i taught them it." Chan beamed from even mentioning the kiddos. Mingyu found it cute. He was still in disbelief about the other's age.

Mingyu just gazed at Chan as he started to wrap up his presentation. "I'll contact you all about your kid's behavior and how adorable the munchkins are! You can take them home, they're most likely by the playground." Chan started to wave as the parents exited the room in a single file to find their kids. Mingyu was the only one who sat down.

He blanked out, until Chan was in front of him. "Don't you need to bring Sua home?" Mingyu was surprised, how did he know? "Oh I know because Sua was sitting on you. I'd assume you're her dad. Sua is the sweetest thing on Earth! Thank you for having her!" Chan gushed about Mingyu's child as Mingyu felt a sense of pride.

Sua was his daughter, and she was an angel to others? Amazing. "I couldn't have asked for more, she is just a little bub I love so dearly. Times were difficult, but she's always shining." Mingyu rambled about how Sua's mother didn't want Sua so he was left with her as a twenty one year old.

"Oh wow, that's amazing. To be raising a kid around twenty one. Two years ago, I was taking tests for being a teacher and clubbing." Chan snickered softly at the last sentence and Mingyu joined in, smiling along. "You should go get Sua, she's on the playground"

"Right. Where's the playground?" Mingyu asked in genuine confusion. How could four year olds get around here and not get lost?

"Oh, I'll show you!" Chan had a kind smile, walking ahead first as he turned multiple times. Mingyu trailed along as Chan just humemd songs. His voice was angelic, the softness of his tone even if he was humming, was etheral.

"Here she is!" Chan stopped as Mingyu heard a familiar voice and looked up to his daughter running towards Chan. "Dino!" She exclaimed as Mingyu raised a brow. Chan just let out a small giggle as he held up Sua. "I let the kids call me whatever they want, they chose Dino for dinosaur."

Mingyu nodded in understanding as Chan passed Sua to him. Mingyu let his daughter crawl all over his arms and shoulders until she sat on his shoulders. "Go! Prince!" Mingyu tilted his head. Since when did Sua know the word prince?

Chan just laughed a beautiful laugh, a loud and projecting one, but as sweet and rough as rock candy. "I'll see you around! You too Sua!" He squished Sua's cheeks before leaving to his assistant.

Wow.. Was all Mingyu could think. Sua's teacher was more than great.. He was magical. Mingyu was convinced he saw light glowing from the other at one point.

"Sua honey let's go." Mingyu zoned out for a bit as he walked with his daughter to the car. Driving her to his parents' house. Once she saw her grandparents' house, she happily cheered as he dropped her off. "Dad will be back okay Sua?" She nodded as she was now in his mom's arms.

Mingyu started his trip to the dance class he was taking. Hopefully he wasn't too late.

Mingyu entered the dance class, the bell chiming as heads turned towards him. Fuck. Mingyu's eyes widened. Chan was here. In all of his glory, he wore a loose shirt and tights. Perfectly encasing his ass. Yes, Mingyu might steal long gazes at it.

"Mingyu?" Another voice called him as he turned his head. It was Minghao. "Mingyu! My bro! You've decided to be confident again!" Minghao threw his arms around Mingyu's shoulders in a hug and Mingyu laughed.

Minghao just whispered, "I'm really proud of you for real Mingyu, do everything that makes you happy." He poked Mingyu's chest as he went back to a group with Chan in it.

The class started, "One. Two. One. Two." Chan repeated as he made the moves to an easy song to dance to. Mingyu followd along as best as he could.

Mingyu panted after the class finished, Minghao kept turning around and looking at him as Chan kept smacking his shoulder. "Oh now you're a dilf collector, Chan?" He heard Minghao speak as Chan squeaked, covering Minghao's mouth.

Chan ended up going towards him as Mingyu watched. "Oh hey! I never got your name, but Minghao's friends with you. Hi Mingyu!" Chan bowed as Mingyu just laughed. "No need for the politeness. Hello Chan." He said with crinkled eyes in a smile as Chan just hummed, a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"So, do you want to hang out soon? Like at the café?" Chan offered as Mingyu nodded his hesd as many times as his neck would. Chan giggled waving, as he handed Mingyu a paper. "Hope I'll see you soon." He turned around back to Minghao as it wss Minghao's turn to walk to him.

"Wow, you've just won your date with the hottest piece of ass on town!" Minghao clapped as Mingyu was puzzled. "That was asking me out?" He looked at Chan, who was nervously biting his fingernail. "Yeah, he's a shy one, but Chan is so adorable, if you break his heart. I'll break you, no matter if you're my bestfriend or not. It goes both ways." Minghao threatened as Mingyu chuckled.

"Okay okay, got it."

—<3—

Mingyu held onto Chan's waist as he plotted kisses all over the smaller's neck. Chan making small noises as Mingyu smirked. "H-Hey, don't do that, you, loser." Chan attempted to say a sentence after deep breaths.

The older just chuckled, pinning Chan against the wall as he dove in for a kiss. The smaller yelping before kissing back, holding onto Mingyu's neck with both arms.

"Mmmh— Mingyu. What about Sua?" Chan pulled away after twenty seconds of making out. "Oh, she's at my parents', don't worry." Mingyu pressed his lips for another kiss as Chan smiled. His arms moving to Mingyu's waist as Mingyu started to suck on his neck.

"Are you a—a vampire or what?" Chan mumbled as he gripped onto the older's waist. Mingyu smiling, "Maybe. Or am I a dilf to you?" He tilted his head, making fun of Chan a little as the other blushed, looking away.


End file.
